Por culpa de tu amor¡EXTRA!
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Suitetsu, Hana y Souji que son los hijos de SOUICHI Tatsumi y Morinaga Tatsumi; quieren celebrarle una fiesta sorpresa a su querido padre, con la ayuda de Souichi, lo harán realidad, el pelo largo tendrá que entretener a su chico y dejar que sus criaturas hagan todo, aunque eso signifique que el apartamento ardera en llamas…. Pero el abuelito Souji ira en ayuda con sus hijitos, ye


**Hola chiquillas y chiquillos, este escrito está dedicado al seme más lindo del mundo! MORINAGA TETSUHIRO! FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS CORAZONCITO!**

 **Un saludito especial a nuestro grupo de FB Morinaga Tetsuhiro Fan club n_n**

 **Y bueno aquí el dismailer.**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Hinako Takanaga (Mujer ya actualiza el manga y pon a Morinaga desnudo completamente queremos verlo carajo!)**

 **Este fic está basado a mi primer fic de esta pareja llamado POR CULPA DE TU AMOR, no espero que recuerden a todos los personajes que aparecerán xD pero se les agradece si, si lo hicieron!**

 **Resumen:**

 **Suitetsu, Hana y Souji que son los hijos de SOUICHI Tatsumi y Morinaga Tatsumi; quieren celebrarle una fiesta sorpresa a su querido padre, con la ayuda de Souichi, lo harán realidad, el pelo largo tendrá que entretener a su chico y dejar que sus criaturas hagan todo, aunque eso signifique que el apartamento ardera en llamas…. Pero el abuelito Souji ira en ayuda con sus hijitos, yerno y agregados.**

 **Mientras que Souichi y Tetsuhiro van a visitar a cierta parejita que está esperando a un nuevo integrante lol!**

 **Espero les guste es un regalito modesto para nuestro lindo ANGEL KUN!**

 **Saludos a todos los que leyeron POR CULPA DE TU AMOR BESOS ENORMES Y MIL PERDONES POR LA ORTOGRAFIA n_n**

 **Por culpa de tu amor. EXTRA.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **(N/A: A las que recuerdan el último capítulo de Por culpa de tu amor, los niños estaban en un festival cultural, situémonos unos meses después de eso ok.)**

 _10 años habían transcurrido luego de su boda, en la que sucesos extraños ocurrieron un parto doble, la vida había sido modesta y muy tremenda para estos dos padres con tres hijos, los primeros años no fueron nada fáciles, pero tuvieron el apoyo de Souji y Matsuda, ahora que los tres chiquititos estaban grandes, las cosas se pondrían mucho más emocionantes. Sobre todo ese día especial…_

 _Amanecía, y ambos estaban tirados en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, no sabían desde cuando fue que recuperaron el sueño, pero ahora que los chicos tenían 11 años era más aliviado dormir las 8 horas reglamentarias para un ser humano. Sin embargo. Para cierto peli azul las horas de sueño no llegaban ni a eso, solo podía dormir 6 o hasta incluso 4 horas gracias a su trabajo. Pese a esto el nunca perdía sus energías y ánimos, para con sus hijos y su tirano esposo, quien dormía a su lado y el cual despertaba lentamente, escuchando los ronquidos de su Morinaga. El solía hacer esos graciosos sonidos cuando estaba bien cansado y era de menos, se había quedado hasta tarde en el laboratorio de una farmacéutica reconocida y la cual trabajaba el experimento que rápidamente gano fama en la población._ _ **Kokoro no miracle**_ _se esparció por todo el mundo y no era raro ver ahora a un hombre en su dulce espera._

 _Souichi, miraba hacia a la ventana, por donde se colaban los rayos solares y la cortina se movía suavemente por el viento, rasco sus ojos y dirigió sus orbes color miel al reloj, en la pequeña mesa de noche, eran apenas las 7 am y como todas las mañanas hacia su mismo ritual, apreciaba el rostro de Tetsuhiro dormido, y acariciaba con uno de sus dedos, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la tranquilidad y el amor que sentía hacia el otro, con movimientos suaves, agarro sus cabellos y los acomodo sobre su hombro, para agacharse acercando su rostro al de su esposo y dulcemente darle un beso en los labios, para sentarse en la cama, moviéndose a la orilla de esta y estirarse como un real gato. Estiro su mano en dirección de los pies de la cama y sujeto la camisa de su pijama de seda blanca con lentitud, se la coloco. Observo el piso en donde estaba desparramada toda su ropa interior además de los pantalones, Morinaga quizás llegaba cansado, pero eso no le evitaba hacerle el amor a su esposo, cada que podía. Souichi se puso en pie y fue directo al baño, para disponerse a lavar sus dientes, sería un fin de semana largo. Pensó._

 _Se postro frente al espejo, con la palidez que por unas semanas, había padecido, el saber acido en su boca lo inundo, pero olvido todo eso al tomar el dentífrico. Cuando apenas llevaba su cepillo a su boca, escucho pasos en el pasillo fuera de su habitación y un portazo, luego aquel tropel entro a su cuarto, Souichi salió y grito._

 _ **-¡NIÑOS!-**_

 _Los tres sin hacerle caso se lanzaron sobre su padre y gritaron.-_ _ **OTOU-SAN.-**_

 _Morinaga soltó el aliento, aquellos tres enanos le habían sacado el aire, tocia desmedidamente y luego comenzaba a reír, pues, tres chicos lo estaban atacando, Suitetsu tenía el cabello corto y alborotado como Tetsuhiro, mientras que su hermanita lo traía como Kanako su tía, en tanto Souji estaba con los cabellos largos. Los tres chicos estaban emocionados pues hoy era un día sumamente especial y lleno de gozo para su querido y amado padre, claro que amaban a su madre pero incluso Souichi amaba consentir a Tetsuhiro._

 _-¡_ _ **ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!-**_ _Grito con ganas Souji y Suitetsu hacían reír a su progenitor quien se revolcaba en la cama y mientras lo hacia su sabana iba bajando lentamente y peligrosamente._

 _ **-¡SE-SENPAI!, LLAME A LA POLICIA JAJAJA, ME MATAN SENPAI AHHHH.-**_

 _Souichi soltaba un largo suspiro y dirigiéndose al sanitario de nuevo, prendía el grifo y enjuagaba su boca de prisa susurro_ _ **.- Niños, dejen eso….-**_ _Se silenció al ver a Hana en la entrada del cuarto de baño le miraba de manera seria y con los brazos cruzados, Souichi trago grueso, esa mirada solo podía significar algo_ _ **.-¿Y ahora que se me ha olvidado?-**_

 _ **-Otou-chan.-**_ _Negó la chica de cabellos cortos y acercándose a su mami para hacerle agacharse un poco a su altura y susurrarle.-_ _ **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Otousan, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ _Sus orbes estaban enormes.-_ _ **¿hoy?-**_

 _ **-Si.-**_

 _ **-Ow…-**_ _Souichi llevo su mano a su barbilla y susurro.-_ _ **Se me olvido por completo.-**_

 _ **-Ahh…-**_ _La jovencita soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.-_ _ **Bueno al menos nosotros ya tenemos todo cubierto.-**_

 _ **-¿Y que tienen planeado?-**_

 _ **-Pues…-**_

 _ **-SENPAI, ONEGAI AYUDEMEEEEE.-**_

 _ **-OTOUSAN, JAJAJA, NO TE DEJAREMOS HASTA QUE TE HAGAS PIPI JAJAJA.-**_ _Rugía el otro platinado mientras su hermano peli azul oscuro agregaba._

 _ **-Nos la debes por que casi no juegas con nosotros últimamente.-**_

 _ **-Onegai, me duele la pansa, ya no….-**_ _Comenzó a llorar de risa._

 _ **-Oi, ¡Ya es suficiente!-**_ _Grito Souichi de forma grave y seria._

 _Aquellos dos rápidamente obedecieron, mientras Morinaga apenas y recuperaba su aliento y susurraba, con las manos entre sus piernas pues, aferraba la sabana a ese lugar ya que no quería mostrarles algo que traumara a sus chicos._

 _ **-A-Ah… Souichi, gracias.-**_

 _ **-Nada de gracias, apúrate hay que salir.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué porque a-a dónde?-**_

 _ **-Suitetsu, Souji, vamos.-**_ _Llamo Hana a sus dos hermanos._

 _Los tres chicos se movieron de prisa, tenían un enorme trabajo que realizar, mientras que su madre se encargaría de distraer a su padre, Souichi adentro de la habitación, empujaba a Morinaga a la regadera y le gritaba._

 _ **-Hay que apurarse, necesito que me lleves a ver a Hiroto y a Isogai, según me entere ese par hizo algo que tú debes saber.-**_

 _ **-¿Eh, en serio?-**_

 _ **-Si…-**_

 _ **-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que hagan ellos?-**_

 _ **-Bueno…-**_ _Souichi era malo para mentir, pero haría lo que fuera para llevar a cabo el plan de sus hijitos, como pudo saco a Morinaga del apartamento en media hora, ya ambos se fueron mientras adentro._

 _ **-¡HANA, YA SE FUERON!-**_

 _ **-Bien, entonces a correr.-**_ _Grito la chica con una pose al estilo Souichi manda_ _ **.- Souji, prepara el salón adórnalo como quedamos de acuerdo, Suitetsu encárgate del pastel…**_

 _ **-¿Y tú que harás?-**_

 _ **-Le llamare a todos, nadie debe faltar a esta fiesta, será el mejor cumpleaños de OTOUSAN.-**_

 _Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, Souji saco de quien sabe dónde un tubo de gas helio y saco los globos de una caja, también saco de esta misma, tiras de colores y corriendo e un lado a otro las lanzaba, a todos lados, quedando bellamente desordenados por toda la casa, colgaban de las masetas, de las lámparas y de los muebles, cuando termino aquello dijo._

 _ **-Ahora los globitos.-**_ _Sonrió mientras admiraba de forma maniaca el tubo de helio no era muy grande era lo suficiente como para inflar 100 globos, en tanto en la cocina._

 _Suitetsu caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, había sacado un enorme bol de vidrio, la batidora, y casi todo lo que había en la refrigeradora y en las alacenas._

 _ **-Ok.-**_ _Decía mirando el libro de cocina_ _ **.- En un bol de tantos litros, deposite… Harina…-**_ _Sus ojos color verde observaron el bol y la harina para enseguida decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_ _ **.- BUENO Harina-chan, te depositare completa porque habrán muchos, muchos invitados.-**_ _Sonreirá, mientras el blanco polvo se esparcía por todas partes y lo inundaba a el mismo.-_ _ **A ver ¿qué más? Huevos-chan, chocolate-chan, azúcar-chan… wahhh que rico, ¿Cómo sabrá con sal y ajo?-**_

 _Bueno mientras Suitetsu trata de cocinar algo… un pastel creo… Hana está haciendo la tarea más fácil, ella no podría equivocarse claro que no, era la más lista de los tres así que…_

 _Había tomado el directorio telefónico, y ya llevaba tres números marcados con pulmón verde.-_ _ **Ohmmm, a ver ahora llamaremos a Amano, Arizuka…..**_ _\- El tintineo en la línea se escuchó y en la otra línea._

-¿Moshi moshi?-

 _ **-Hola, te llamo para anunciarte que Morinaga Tetsuhiro te invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños.-**_

-¿Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien rayos es ese?-

 _ **-No faltes, es en la 58 del piso tres en la prefectura de Nagoya.-**_

-¿QUEE,E O-OYE…?- _Finalizaba la llamada y seguía con su labor, así haría, ya había alcanzado las 50 llamadas y susurraba._

 _-_ _ **Esto es muy cansado y ni siquiera he pasado de la letra B.-**_ _Resoplaba con ganas mientras miraba a sus hermanos_ _ **.-¿Cómo van?-**_

 _Suitetsu al pasar una hora él saco lo que parecía el pastel y susurraba.-_ _ **Lo, logre… esta vivo, esta vivoooo.-**_ _Hana llego a él y susurro admirando la cosa rara que estaba en el molde del pastel, parecía moverse y soltar burbujas._

 _ **-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?-**_

 _ **-Se llama, pastel-chan, es tan lindo.-**_ _Sonría emocionado_ _ **.- Hay que probarlo.-**_

 _ **-No, no, e-etto, es perfecto Suitetsu em, te quedo perfecto**_ _.- Decía la joven chica con un claro tic en el ojo._

 _Mientras a un costado._

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJA, YIIII, OIGAN MI VOZ.-**_ _Un chillido agudo y bastante gracioso se escuchaba al otro extremo de la habitación, Souji estaba divirtiéndose con el helio, hacia voces raras al accidentalmente descubrir que al inhalarlo su voz cambia… Los tres se unieron y estaban muriéndose de risa, con las voces graciosas que hacían, mientras el horno y la cocina estaban horriblemente sucios y en el teléfono se escuchaban y se grababan los reclamos de los 50 que Hana había llamado, ese apartamento era un caos completo…_

 _ ***Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga***_

 _Por otro lado Souichi y Tetsuhiro llegaban al edificio departamental en donde estaban Hiroto e Isogai viviendo, esos dos habían contraído nupcias desde hace un año, ¿la razón?, es que el Taichirou, tenía miedo de independizarse y sentar cabeza con un hombre, puesto que él era hetero, pero gracias a las aventurillas con el castaño de ojos grises, finalmente sucumbió en los encantos de ese bello uke._

 _Ambos tocaban la puerta eran las 11 de la mañana y Tetsuhiro susurraba.-_ _ **Senpai.-**_

 _ **-¿Tu no aprendes? deja de llamarme así,-**_

 _ **-Pero es que…-**_ _Bostezaba_ _ **.-Tengo sueño.-**_

 _ **-Si quieres duermes un rato aquí.-**_

 _ **-Okey….-**_

 _La puerta del apartamento se abría, de par en par, Souichi admiraba a Isogai quien susurraba.-_ _ **SOU-CHAN, MORI-KUN, BIENVENIDOS.-**_

 _ **Hola, ¿Qué hacen?-**_

 _ **-Pues nos alistamos para la fi…-**_

 _ **-MIRA QUE BONITO MUEBLE.-**_ _Gritaba Souichi cortando las palabras de su amigo, para susurrarle_ _ **.- Shhh, Morinaga no sabe nada de la fiesta sorpresa que están haciendo Hana, Suitetsu y Souji.-**_

 _ **-Oh, ok.-**_

 _ **-ANGELITO, HOLAAAAA.**_ _\- Decía Hiroto saliendo de la cocina y corriendo a su cercanía, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que no se miraban que al ver al castaño, Tetsuhiro se quedó tieso y Souichi, giraba a ver al mismo tiempo que su quijada se desencajaba, ambos se quedaron tiesos y con los ojos tremendamente abiertos._

 _ **-Hi-Hiroto.-**_

 _ **-O-Oi, ¿qué, que? ¿Qué?-**_

 _Hiroto abrazo a Morinaga y luego fue por Souichi, se separó lentamente y sonrió con emoción y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Isogai se posaba a su lado con un brazo en su hombro susurrando._

 _ **-Oh si, queríamos decirles, pero… una cosa llevo a la otra y pues no tuvimos tiempo de anunciarles que seremos padres.-**_

 _ **-¡HIROTO, ESTAS EMBARAZADO!-**_

 _ **-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**_ _Grito con emoción, y aplaudiendo emocionado, mientras que Souichi._

 _ **-E-ESTO ES PERTURBADOR, SIGO DICIENDO QUE NO ME ACOSTUMBRO A VER A HOMBRES ASI.-**_

 _ **-Senpai, por dios si tú fuiste el primero, no te quejes.-**_

 _ **-Eso es diferente, pero ver a alguien que conoces así da escalofríos.-**_

 _ **-JAJAJA, SOUICHI BAKA.-**_ _Grito animado Hiroto golpeando su espalda, con fuerza, ese golpe tenía un doble sentido._

 _ **Increíble, increiiiiible, entonces, ¿Que será Isogai?-**_

 _ **-Pues… la verdad no sabemos queremos que sea una sorpresa.-**_ _Respondió Taichirou sonriendo, una sonrisa entre nerviosa y emocionada, la verdad no sabía que se sentía ser padre._

 _ **-Oi, estarán bien, podrán con esto.-**_

 _ **-Lo mismo le digo a mi pastelito.-**_ _Susurraba Hiroto._

 _ **-Pero, tú siempre te pones histérico, diciendo que no podre ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo.-**_

 _ **-ISOGAI TAICHIROU ESO ES UNA CRUEL MENTIRA TUYA.-**_

 _ **-E… Chicos…-**_ _Souichi aprovechó el pleito matrimonial y hormonal de esos dos y se puso en pie para ir al baño del apartamento y contactar a su casa, los tonos se daban y entonces, alguien por fin respondió._

-¡HOLA!-

 _Souichi se asustó esa voz no parecía de ninguno de sus hijos_ _ **.-¿Qué, quién eres?-**_

-Soy yo, papi soy Suitetsu.-

 _ **-¿Por qué tú vos se escucha así?-**_

-Pues, porque estamos jugando con el helio de los globos.- _Souichi dio un manotazo a su frente y gruño._

 _ **-Pásame a Hana.-**_

-Si~~- _Con prisa la joven chica respondió._

-Hola papi.-

 _ **-Hana tú también.-**_

-Es contagioso papi.-

 _ **-Baka, ¿Cómo vas con la sorpresa?-**_

-AHHHHH, OYE EL PASTEL ESTA ESCAPANDO.-

 _ **-¿Qué, que fue eso?-**_

-Papi lo siento debo cortar.-

 _-_ _ **Pero ¿qué sucede en esa casa?, HANA.-**_ _La línea se cortó, Souichi estaba tremendamente asustado y furioso.-_ _ **Estos enanos.-**_ _Dijo para marcar el número de Tomoe y susurrar_ _ **.-Oi Tomoe, hazme un enorme favor.-**_

-Dime Nii-san.-

 _ **-Ve a casa y lleva contigo a Kanako y a Matsuda, creo que necesitaremos mucha ayuda, dile al viejo, que compre un pastel y dile a Masaki y a Kunihiro que adornen el apartamento.-**_

-¿Eh, porque Nii-san?-

 _ **-Tetsuhiro está cumpliendo años, se suponía que los niños le harían una fiesta sorpresa, pero creo que van a quemar el apartamento, mejor ve con Kurokawa y ayúdales, por favor.-**_

-AWWWW, SOUICHI QUE LINDO.-

 _ **-SHHH, yaaaa, vayan antes de que esos tres niños me hagan perder la paciencia y este cumpleaños se vuelva una escena de crimen.-**_

-Ok, nii-san, cambio y fuera.-

 _Souichi corto rápidamente y soltó un largo suspiro.-_ _ **Oh rayos se me olvido decirles que me avisen en cuanto esté todo listo.-**_

 _-_ _ **SENPAI.-**_ _Llamaba el de mirada verdosa al otro lado de la puerta._

 _ **-Ahora salgo.-**_ _Dijo para guardar su celular, pero al hacerlo este se fue por el retrete.-_ _ **AHHHH, NO, NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-**_

 _ **-¡QUE SUCEDE SENPAI!-**_

 _Se lanzó al piso y metió la mano rápidamente para poder sacar el IPhone, lo tomo en una toalla y lavándose las manos antes de salir, se dispuso a ir a la mesa del comedor y gritar._

 _ **-Mi teléfono, se fue en el excusado.-**_

 _ **-Dios, tienes seguro.-**_

 _ **-NO.-**_

 _ **-Hay Senpai déjelo, puedo comprarle otro.-**_

 _ **-NO ES ESO, ES LO QUE TRAE DENTRO GRRRR.-**_

 _ **-Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte.-**_

 _ **-Entonces vamos.-**_ _Dijo el pelo largo, con prisa, no podía perder sus fotos, sus audios sus mensajes sus conversaciones de Whats up con Morinaga, (JAJAJAJA XD lol) No perdieron tiempo, Hiroto se ponía una chaqueta y ya estaba listo, mientras que los otros tres salían del apartamento en dirección de un técnico de celulares…_

 _*Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga*_

 _Por otro lado en el apartamento, Souji, Matsuda, Tomoe, Kanako, Kurokawa, Kunihiro y Masaki habían llegado, los 7 adultos no podían creer lo que miraban, los chicos habían hecho un desastre en el apartamento, Kunihiro casi le da ataque al ver tanto desastre de entre el de gafas y el rubio aparecieron dos chicos más Hikari y Tomoki los cuales agrandaron la mirada y susurraron._

 _ **-VAYA, SI QUE ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS.-**_ _Hikari se cruzó de brazos, esa niña era tan seria como su padre mientras que Tomoki el jovencito tenía la misma gracia de su madre y el físico de su padre._

 _ **-¿Pero qué significa esto, Suitetsu Hana?-**_ _Hablaba seria Matsuda.-_ _ **Souji, deja eso ya, te harás daño.-**_ _Decía quitándole el tubo de helio._

 _ **-No, puede ser si Souichi ve esto los descuartizara.-**_ _Expuso Tomoe asustado._

 _ **-No, por nada nos llamó mi hijo… Bueno todos manso a la obra.-**_

 _ **-PERO ABUELITO.-**_ _Gritaba Hana.-_ _ **Si todo esta divino, además casi termino de llamar a todo el mundo**_ _.- Mostro el directorio, Kunihiro se acercó y susurro._

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con todo el mundo?-**_

 _ **-Sí, llame a todos los que están marcados.-**_ _Sonreirá._

 _ **-LLAMASTE DESDE LA A, A LA N.-**_

 _ **-Oh vaya.-**_ _Masaki suspiraba.-_ _ **Esa cuenta del teléfono será infinita.-**_

 _ **-Bueno, ya…-**_ _Susurraba Kurokawa_ _ **.- Tomoki, ayúdanos a arreglar este desastre…-**_

 _ **-Sip.-**_

 _ **-Hikari, ayúdame a limpiar la cocina.-**_ _Expuso Kunihiro admirando a su sobrino quien le miraba con ojitos tristes._ _ **-¿Suitetsu, realmente quieres hacer un pastel casero?-**_

 _ **-Si…-**_

 _ **-Entonces te enseñare como hacerlo.-**_

 _ **-¿Pero entonces ya no voy a comprar el pastel?-**_ _Cuestionaba Souji._

 _ **-No…-**_ _Respondió animado Kunihiro.-_ _ **Si los chicos quieren hacer esto por su padre, entonces les ayudaremos.-**_

 _ **-Eso es lindo Kunihiro.-**_ _Susurro Masaki, ayudando en la cocina, mientras Matsuda y Kanako recogían el desastre de la sala con Kurokawa y Tomoki, Tomoe y Souji adulto, se encargaron de llevar a Suitetsu y a Souji al baño para ayudarles a limpiar la harina y buscar la mejor ropa que se pondrían quedarían guapos para la fiesta no cabía duda._

 _Las cosas fueron yendo más fáciles, Suitetsu se unió a Hikari y a sus padres a hacer el pastel, aprendió que no tiene que mezclar arsénico, con dulce de leche y huevos con sal con ajo, Kunihiro sí que sabía cocinar al igual que su amado rubio, su hija no se quedaba atrás, ella preparaba sándwiches con Suitetsu. En la sala Souji ayudaba a su nieta a disculparse con todas esas personas que llamo por teléfono, unas se entristecieron querían llevar un regalo, Souji soltaba un largo suspiro, mientras que los adornos. Souji, ayudado por Tomoki colocaban un enorme cartel que decía_ _ **FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS PAPI**_ _y Tomoe con Kanako susurraban._

 _ **-Esto es lindo.-**_

 _ **-Sí, jamás había visto una fiesta tan linda, deberemos hacer lo mismo con Souichi Nii-san.-**_

 _ **-Tienes razón, Kanako.-**_ _Sonrió su hermano._

 _ **-¿Tomoe como se ve?-**_

 _ **-Se ve muy bien Kurokawa.-**_ _Decía soltando otro globo para que se quedara atascado en el techo del apartamento, habían muchos globos atascados que daban un lindo ambiente de fiesta, Souji cumplió su sueño de ver los adornos de papel colgados del techo todo estaba hermoso, el pastel ya se posaba en la mesa, era un pastel de frezas con una torta interna de chocolate, Kunihiro daba los últimos retoques con el turrón, platos vasos y los sándwich se posaban a los costados de este._

 _Finalmente a eso de las cuatro de la tarde finalizaron la tarea, ahora todos estaban emocionados y listos, al lugar aparecieron los verdaderos invitados, Yukichiro y Maka, Yamagushi, la doctora Hana, incluso Raiko que llevo ponche y los amigos de laboratorios de Tetsuhiro, el ambiente era ameno y bastante, entretenido, Kurokawa se posó en los aparatos para ser el DJ de la fiesta, mientras todos estaban inquietos ya querían que llegara el celebrado pero…_

 _ **-¿Qué paso, papá, pudiste comunicarte con él?-**_ _Cuestionaba Kanako._

 _ **-¿Souji, lograste contactar a Souichi?-**_

 _ **-No, no logro, dice que el teléfono esta fuera del área…-**_

 _El timbre sonó y entonces la puerta se abrió, todos los ahí presentes, pertenecientes a la familia Morinaga y Tatsumi no pudieron creer lo que veían.-_ _ **HOLAAA.-**_

 _ **-¿imposible?-**_ _Grito Tomoe._

 _ **-¿Tu eres ese muchacho, Yuchiki y su guarda espaldas Hide?-**_

 _ **-SIII, CUANTO TIEMPO.-**_ _Expuso emocionado, entrando con regalos a la sala.-_ _ **Mira que enormes están estos chicos yaaaa, ¿cuánto tienen 12 o 13 años?-**_

 _Los tres hijos de Souichi y de Morinaga se quedaron impactados, si no fuera por el color de ojos de Yuchiki podrían jurar que era su madre._

 _ **-¿Usted quién es?-**_

 _ **-UN GEMELO MALVADO.-**_ _Grito Souji ocultándose tras los mellizos._

 _ **-JAJAJAJA, QUE TIERNOS.-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo se enteraron?-**_ _Cuestiono Masaki acercándose a ambos._

 _ **-Pues, es fácil saber cuándo la familia se reúne.-**_

 _ **-¿No seguirás obsesionado con Tetsuhiro o sí?-**_ _Cuestionaba Kunihiro serio._

 _ **-No, para nada, miren que linda familia ha hecho.-**_ _Decía acariciando sus cabecitas y sonriendo ampliamente.-_ _ **Mi padre me mando para que les diera las felicitaciones y bueno agradecer el que me haya salvado de esos rusos horribles.,**_ _\- Sonrió más._

 _ **-Queremos honrar a Morinaga-san de esa forma,-**_ _Susurraba Hide._

 _ **-Bueno, entonces acomódense, dentro de poco vendrá el festejado….**_

 _*Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga*_

 _En otro extremo en algún lugar del barrio más peligroso de Nagoya…_

 _ **-Oye, Isogai, a donde nos has traído?-**_

 _ **-Mi amorsh, ¿qué es esto, con que amigos te juntas cariño?-**_ _Expresaba Hiroto afligido, agregando a las palabras de Tetsuhiro, la verdad le daba miedo todo aquel barrio, pues la noche estaba cayendo._

 _ **-Este es el mercado negro, aquí se puede encontrar de todo, incluso órganos humanos.-**_

 _ **-¡BAKA!-**_ _Golpeo Souichi su cabeza._ _ **\- Si tu idea es que Hiroto dé a luz aquí, lo estas logrando.-**_

 _ **-TENGO MIEDO ANGEL KUN.-**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, Isogai no nos traería a un lugar peligroso.-**_ _los cuatro se detuvieron al ver que un grupo de ocho hombres los rodeaban._

 _ **-¿Qué es esto, un grupito de ricachones nos visita?-**_

 _ **-¡AH!-**_ _Grito Hiroto temblando y abrazándose a Isogai._

 _ **-Disculpen, vengo en busca de…-**_

 _ **-CALLATE Y DANOS LAS COSAS, DATE PRISA.-**_ _Gritaba uno de ellos sacando un cuchillo, Souichi y Morinaga tragaron grueso, rodearon a Hiroto y mirando a todos los rangos, admiraron a aquellos hombres peligrosos._

 _ **-Creo que, estos idiotas no saben con quien se metieron.-**_ _Susurro Souichi serio._

 _ **-Ciertamente, así lo ceo Senpai.-**_

 _ **-¿NANI? ¡USTEDES NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METIERON!-**_ _Gritaron para lanzarse en un ataque aquellos extraños, mientras que Souichi y Morinaga rápidamente se mosqueaban y actuaban para golpearlos._

 _ **-NO, PASE 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA VEGETANDO, TARADOOOO**_ _.- Grito Souichi golpeando ferozmente a uno en el estómago._

 _-_ _ **Hemos, pasado muchas cosas y un grupito de idiotas no nos hará retroceder.-**_ _Gruño Morinaga, golpeándolo con fuerza, Hiroto estaba emocionado, mientras que su Isogai también se hacía cargo de otros dos más, los vencía y les daba en sus hermosas joyas del rey._

 _ **-Ustedes, bastardos, no cuando encuentre a Kisuru, les diré lo que han hecho.-**_

 _ **-¡DIJSTE KISURU?-**_

 _Todos los malhechores se quedaron inmóviles el pálido en sus rostros se pudo apreciar, cuando de pronto salieron corriendo como locos descabellados y los heridos también corrían, mientras al fondo del callejón se escucharon pasos, resonantes, los cuatro hombres tragaban grueso cuando de pronto._

 _ **-I-so-gai~-**_ _De entre las penumbras se deslumbro un hombre de cabellos largos y de color rojo, mirada asesina pero emocionada llevaba un cigarro apagado en sus labio y una vestimenta muy estrafalaria._

 _ **-¡KISURU-CHAN!-**_ _Se lanzó a el, en un abrazo pero este le grito._

 _ **-¡DEJA EL CHAN BASTARDO!-**_

 _ **-PERO, ES QUE ESE PELO TUYO SIEMPRE ME GUSTO SE PARECE MUCHO AL DE UNA AMIGA.-**_

 _ **-BAKA, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES, NO ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES QUE VAYA CONTIGO AL KARAOKE CLARO QUE NO LO HARE GRRRR.-**_

 _ **-JUM.-**_ _Souichi, llevaba su mano a su barbilla y susurraba.-_ _ **Cabellos rojos, me gusta ese tono…-**_

 _ **-A ti se te vería divino Sou-chan.-**_ _Exponía Hiroto._

 _ **-Senpai, no me diga que piensa pintárselo.-**_ _Susurraba Morinaga rascando su cabeza un poco inquieto._

 _ **-Oi, Isogai quienes son estos debiluchos.-**_

 _ **-Ellos son mis amigos, necesito tu ayuda, ves al tarado de cabellos largos y platinados.-**_

 _ **-¡REPITE ESO Y TE CORTARE TODO LO QUE TE CUELGA ISOGAI!-**_ _Grito Souichi furico._

 _ **-Si…-**_

 _ **-Su IPhone callo al inodoro y sé que tú puedes curarlo, y recuperarlo.-**_

 _ **-Eso será, algo difícil pero no imposible…-**_ _Dijo estirando su mano.-_ _ **anda dame tu IPhone.-**_ _Souichi dudoso lo entrego y entonces, el pelirrojo lo admiro con ojos examinadores, Souichi tragaba grueso toda su vida estaba en ese teléfono, cuando de pronto, aquel aparato caía en la pared con fuerza haciéndose tres partes._

 _ **-¡OOOOOOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE HICISTE!-**_ _Souichi corrió al piso, pero Kisuru, se agacho tomo entre sus dedos los cuales estaban resguardados por guantes negros, limpio lo que parecía el centro del móvil y enseguida de entre sus cabellos saco otro aparato igual, Souichi miraba con cólera como el otro que saco de sus cabellos se abría fácilmente y lo colocaba con facilidad lo que recogió del otro teléfono y haciendo presión cerraba la carcasa y lo prendía diciendo._

 _ **-Aquí tienes llorón.-**_

 _ **-¿He, he, que hiciste?-**_

 _ **-El sistema estaba malogrado, pero la memoria interna está protegida, así que salve tu pellejo, me debes 100 mil yenes.-**_

 _ **-Etto…-**_ _Comentaba Morinaga, asustado._

 _ **-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-**_

 _Souichi estaba emocionado todos sus registros estaban intactos y las fotos y conversaciones se restaurarían al descargarse aquellas aplicaciones que rápidamente lo hizo, estaba feliz y marcando a su casa susurro._

 _ **-Morinaga págale.-**_

 _ **-PERO SENPAI.-**_

 _-…- Souichi le dedico una mirada asesina._

 _ **-Está bien, señor malhechor, ¿Acepta cheques?-**_

 _ **-Jajaja, este tipo es gracioso.-**_ _Reía divertido, quitándole la cartera al peli negro azulado y sacándole las tarjetas de crédito.-_

 _ **-OIGA.-**_

 _ **-CON ESTO BASTA.-**_

 _ **-PE-PERO….-**_

 _ **-Tetsuhiro, vámonos ya.-**_ _Decía Souichi._

 _ **-Pero Senpai tiene mis tarjetas de crédito.-**_

 _ **-Ya luego cancelas las cuentas.-**_

 _ **-Sí, solo utilizare 100 mil yenes.-**_ _Expuso el pelirrojo, notando como la pareja se iba, mientras Isogai y Hiroto se disponían a irse el de cabellos largos susurro._

 _ **-Isogai.-**_

 _ **-¿Dime?-**_

 _ **-Me entere que serás papá, felicidades.-**_

 _ **-Gracias, te presento a mi esposo, Hiroto Daisuke.-**_

 _ **-OH, VAYA ES UN PLACER Y QUE HERMOSA PANSITA.-**_

 _ **-E….El placer es mío.-**_ _Sonrió nervioso, sintiendo las manos posarse en su abultado vientre,_

 _ **-Sera un gran sujeto.-**_ _Dijo el con enormes brillos en sus ojos de color rojo como su cabello.-_ _ **Isogai tráelo para enseñarle algunas cosas.-**_

 _ **-¿Estás diciendo que será varón?-**_

 _ **-Si….-**_

 _ **-Bueno Kisuru, nos vemos luego.-**_

 _ **-OI, NO TE OLVIDES DE LOS POBRES.-**_

 _ **-Claro que no, cuídate.-**_ _Se despidieron por fin mientras ellos se unían a Souichi y Morinaga el primero hablaba por celular diciendo._

 _ **-Si ahora mismo vamos para allá.-**_ _Cortaba la llamada y miraba el cielo, negro y claro, observo a los tres que venían con él y susurro.-_ _ **Isogai, Hiroto, quieren venir con nosotros a casa.-**_

 _ **-¿Podemos?-**_

 _ **-Sí, son bienvenidos siempre.-**_ _Morinaga admiraba a su Souichi muy animado, mientras él en sus pensamientos._

 _-"Vaya este día ha sido raro…"- Suspiraba.-"Nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños… incluso Hiroto que siempre sabe cuándo cumplo años…."- Observaba a su Senpai que hablaba muy amenamente…_

 _Ya estaban cerca del apartamento cuando, Isogai susurraba._

 _ **-Tenia años de no beber una cerveza, ¿Tienes en casa Souichi?-**_

 _ **-La verdad no, pero Morinaga ira por ellas.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué, pero por que no me dijiste antes, Senpai?-**_

 _ **-Por qué se le acaba de ocurrir a Isogai por eso.-**_

 _ **-Pero ya pasamos la tienda de comestibles Senpai.-**_

 _ **-No seas flojo y ve por las cervezas y tráele cerveza de raíz a Hiroto.-**_

 _ **-OH SOUICHI, ERES UNA BESTIA.-**_

 _ **-Está bien… pero Senpai.-**_

 _ **-¿Dime?-**_ _Cuestiono antes de separarse de su chico._

 _ **-Etto, no tengo dinero, me lo quito el pelirrojo ¿lo recuerda?-**_

 _ **-Cierto, toma.-**_ _Dijo dándole un billete de alta denominación, Morinaga se fue directo a la tienda, sus pasos eran suaves y lentos y por así decirlo tristes, pues._

 _ **-No puede ser, se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, Senpai malo, hijos malcriados.-**_ _Soltó un suspiro, mientras abría la puerta de la tienda y se dirigía a la nevera, de donde saco las cervezas, depositándolas en una cesta, su corazoncito se sentía muy triste, pero eso cambiaria al llegar a casa en la cual…_

 _*Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga*_

 _Souichi llegaba corriendo y admiraba a todos los invitados adentro, no podía creer la cantidad de gente que había y lo lindo que quedo el apartamento, estaba emocionado, entonces rápidamente grito._

 _ **-¡Morinaga viene hacia acá!, dense prisa y escóndanse en donde puedan, cuando abra la puerta ya saben que hacer.-**_

 _ **-Cielos que emoción.-**_ _Decía con ánimos Raiko al lado de las chicas y la médico, se ocultaron y rápidamente Souichi apago la luz, con calma y silencio escuchaban las llaves en la puerta y él._

 _ **-Tadaimaaaa… Isogai, Hiroto, Souichi, ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?-**_ _Dijo prendiendo la luz y en cuanto lo hizo…_

 _ **-¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS, MORINAGA!-**_

 _El grito lo asusto, dejando caer todo lo que traía y abriendo enorme sus ojos, admiro el cartelón que decía,_ _ **Feliz cumpleaños papi**_ _y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía con tanta emoción en su pecho, que se puso a llorar y susurrar._

 _ **-Todos… todos ustedes…-**_

 _ **-¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS, OTOUSAN!-**_ _Gritaron sus tres hijos, abrazándolo, mientras que Souichi se acercaba y susurraba, sacado de su espalda un regalo._

 _ **-Feliz cumpleaños, Morinaga…-**_

 _ **-Souichi…. Niños.-**_ _Lloraba sin poder detenerse, pero luego de que el momento emotivo sucumbiera por una voz al micrófono._

 _ **-¡HOLA GENTE, BUENO ESTA ES UNA FIESTA A DARLE ENTONCES!-**_

 _La música inicio a darse, los tres chicos y sus primos corrían por toda la casa, eran los únicos niños en el lugar, mientras los adultos disfrutaban del ponche, de las bebidas y de la comida, estaban todos muy animados en el lugar, Morinaga era felizmente felicitado por cada uno de los invitados, todos tenían mucho que agradecer a ese chico de ojos verdes, a su lado Kunihiro con Masaki susurraban._

 _ **-Espero que estés feliz.-**_

 _ **-Lo estoy, no me lo esperaba, realmente me sorprendieron.-**_

 _ **-Bueno, los que tuvieron la idea fueron tus hijos.-**_

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_

 _ **-Si…-**_

 _Morinaga admiraba a sus niños corriendo por todos lados y dando saltos animados, sin duda la fiesta llego a ponerse buena, el karaoke se armó cortesía Isogai, las chicas inventoras de la enzima dieron un buen acto, cantando a todo pulmón la canción de DRAGON BALL Z, Souichi estaba erizo, diciendo en un rincón._

 _ **-OTAKUS… COMO LOS ODIO.-**_

 _Morinaga se reía con la canción que interpretaron Isogai y Souji, Doraemon, a todo pulmón._

 _En cuanto a Hana, Matsuda, Kanako y Raiko, ellas optaron por algo más popero…_

 _No había nadie que quedaba con vida para cantar incluso los niños cantaron, todos menos dos adultos el festejado y su esposo._

 _ **-SOUICHI-CHAN NO SEAS MALO CANTA CON TU ESPOSO.-**_

 _ **-NOOOO, ESO ES RIDICULO.-**_

 _ **-VAMOS!-**_

 _ **-E, ¡No yo no soy bueno cantando!-**_ _Grito Morinaga sonrojado._

 _ **-A que si.-**_ _Decían Hiroto y Masaki jaloneando al chico, pero este no quería…._

 _ **-Pero es que no conocemos ninguna canción.-**_ _Decían finalmente los dos al frente de todo el mundo, en la fiesta, Souichi estaba furioso, mientras que Morinaga._

 _ **-Senpai estamos en un aprieto.-**_

 _ **-Ni que lo digas, tú eres el cumpleañero, cata yo me largo a alistar las velitas del pastel.-**_

 _ **-NADA, SOUICHI NADA, AMBOS VAN A CANTAR.-**_ _Decía_ __ _emocionado Isogai.-_ _ **Y tengo la canción perfecta para ambos…-**_

 _De repente la canción más espeluznante para cierto pelo largo se presentó, pero la más hermosa para sus hijos, Tetsuhiro se soltó a reír y mirando a Isogai susurraba,_

 _ **-¿Estás hablando en serio, Shin chan?-**_

 _ **-Siii.-**_

 _ **-Ahhh.-**_ _Souichi se tapó los oídos.-_ _ **No voy a cantar eso.-**_

 _ **-Hay Shin chan es mi favorito.-**_ _Gritaban algunos invitados los cuales comenzaron a cantar._

 _-_ _ **Ahhhhh, yaaaa no, no está bien voy a cantar pero quita eso.-**_ _Gritaba Souichi muy descontrolado, odiaba esa canción a muerte, pronto él se aclaró la garganta y susurro_ _ **.- Pero… quiero dedicártela a ti, Tetsuhiro, solo siéntate…-**_ _Expuso con calma admirando a todos ahí estaba muy sonrojado y tremendamente nervioso, no era de esos que cantaba, pero quería hacer algo lindo para su pareja…._

 _El sonido de la música inundo los corazones ahí, en ese pequeño apartamento, Tetsuhiro admiraba a su peli largo situarse a su frente con los ojos mirándole profundamente y las cejas juntas en señal de "Espero aprecies lo que hago por ti." " ¿Espero que te guste?"_

 _El ritmo era encantador parecía agua cayendo de una cascada… cuando la voz de Souichi se comenzó a dar con suavidad y gravedad._

 _ **Futo fui ta chiisana hinichijou no kaze sono**_

 _ **sukima…**_

 _ **umaranai to shitte shimatta no wa itsudakke?**_

 _ **Anno omoide ni hitareba kietakunatta**_

 _Inesperadamente, soplo el gran viento. Que…_

 _Corre diariamente._

 _Esa abertura, ¿Desde cuándo noté que, ya no estaba, encerrado?_

 _Esas memorias que me inundan me empiezan, a desaparecer._

 _Morinaga estaba por demás decirlo feliz, tanto así que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar y ver a su Senpai unirse a él cuándo el coro de la canción llegaba, en ese preciso instante, Souichi tomaba su mano y le observaba con entero amor y relajando su mirada canto…_

 _ **Noboru te wa shizumu ano hi ni kasaneta omoi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **moete wa kie yuku ga ima wa koko ni aru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yosete wakasu ano nami ni nomareta negai wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kuchi de wa kie yuku ga ima mo koko ni aru**_

 _ **koko ni aru kara.**_

 _La mano que ascendí se empezó a sumergir, aquel día mis sentimientos se amontonaron,_

 _Aquí y ahora esta sensación de ardor empieza a desvanecerse,_

 _Deseo que esta ola se lleve, este calor._

 _Aquí y ahora esa abertura comienza a desaparecer,_

 _Porque estoy aquí._

 _El encanto era tremendo, aquellas orbes color miel hacían temblar y emocionar a su chico la verdad es que jamás lo había escuchado cantar de esa forma, el sentimiento de que toda su piel se ponía eriza lo invadió de pies a cabeza, la gente que los rodeaba dejaron de existir para ambos en ese instante, mientras sus hijos estaban, con la mirada puesta sobre ambos y llenos de emoción asentían aceptando que lo habían logrado, la fiesta hacia sido un excito. Mientras ellos aún se miraban, Souichi aún le dedicaba aquellas palabras…_

 _ **utsumuita mama de motarekakatta kabe sono sukima**_ _ **  
**_ _ **umaranai to shitte shimattakedo itsudatte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **umi to sora ga majireba mune ga takanaru.**_

 _Sintiéndome deprimido me aferro a esta barrera… esa abertura,_

 _Siempre noté que ya no estaba… encerrado,_

 _Si el cielo y el mar se juntaran…mi pecho empezará a palpitar_

 _ **noboru te wa shizumu ano hi ni kasaneta omoi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **moete wa kie yuku ga ima wa koko ni aru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yosete wakasu ano nami ni nomareta negai wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kuchi de wa kie yuku ga ima mo koko ni aru koko ni aru kara**_ _ ****_

 _ **yori sotte waraeba shinkokyuu no supi-do de hibiki watatta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **te wo totte susumou iki zuite iki zuite**_

 _La mano que ascendí se empezó a sumergir, aquel día mis sentimientos se amontonaron,_

 _Aquí y ahora esta sensación de ardor… empieza a desvanecerse,_

 _Deseo que esta ola se lleve, este calor._

 _Aquí y ahora esa abertura comienza a desaparecer,_

 _Porque estoy aquí._

 _Si me recuesto y empiezo a reír, resonará la rapidez de mi respiración,_

 _Poco a poco sujetare esta mano, viviré… viviré._

 _ **noboru te wa shizumu ano hi ni kasaneta omoi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima demo samenai mama de koko ni aru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yosete wakasu ano nami ni nomareta negai wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **soredemo samenai mama de koko ni aru koko ni aru kara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima mieru kara.**_

 _La mano que ascendí se empezó a sumergir, aquel día mis sentimientos se amontonaron,_

 _Incluso ahora, estoy aquí a pesar de que no hace frio_

 _Deseo que esta ola se lleve, este calor._

 _Incluso ahora, estoy aquí a pesar de que no hace frio… Porque estoy aquí._

 _Por qué ahora puedo verlo._

 _Los aplausos se dieron por parte de todos los invitados, Isogai a un costado estaba llorando, mientras Hiroto susurraba._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede cariño?-**_

 _ **-E-Eso fue hermoso.-**_ _Susurraba._

 _ **-Hay cariño tú y tus síntomas de embarazo…-**_

 _ **-No tengo culpa que me hayan dado a mi….-**_ _Sollozo más el Taichirou, el amor estaba en el aire, no cabía duda, aquella presentación hizo que todos los corazones se sintieran verdaderamente apretujados y llenos de lágrimas, habían sido testigos de las dificultades de aquellos dos, desde pasar penas y secuestros, balas celos y hasta un impostor, pero al final habían logrado salir de todo aquello, Suitetsu, Hana y Souji sujetaban ambas manos de sus padres y los arrastraban a la cercanía de la mesa en donde ,las velitas ya estaban listas para apagarse, aun con la música de fondo, que Souichi había cantado Morinaga se situó al frente del pastel, tenía una dedicatoria en el que decía._

" _ **No importa cuántos años pasen, te queremos mucho… tu familia…"-**_

 _Morinaga estaba llorando, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo al pasar, por la soledad por el dolor de no tener una familia que lo comprendiera, por todo eso y por el terrible, sentimiento de casi perder a su Senpai… ahora él tenía una enorme familia y amigos, que estarían con él siempre…_

 _Animados todos iniciaron a cantar el reconocido "Happy birthday to you…", mientras el recibía de las manos de Souichi un cuchillo y entre tanto ruido, nadie escucho lo que Senpai decía a su oído._

 _ **-¿Recuerdas esa mañana, cuando me desperté y te pedí un cuchillo de cocina?-**_

 _ **-E-e, Si, Souichi lo recuerdo… Querías matarme ¿no es verdad?-**_

 _Souichi sonrió._ _ **\- Que bueno que no lo hice porque te amo, cabezón, homo-baka.-**_ _Dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y susurro.-_ _ **Pide un deseo, Morinaga el que quieras.-**_ _Susurro con emoción Souichi a su lado…_

 _Todos aplaudían y el cerro los ojos con fuerzas.-_ _ **Pidió amor, felicidad, para todos y cada uno de los que ahí estaban, además pidió que los años que vinieran fueran más emocionantes al lado de su Senpai, ese amor no correspondido que con lucha y un milagro llego a ser el más puro de todos.**_ _\- Después de hacer aquel deseo soplo con fuerzas y las luces se encendieron…_

 _El jaleo y la fiesta siguió hasta entrada la madrugada, Souichi estaba casado súper cansado, había sido un día largo incluso su pareja estaba molido, mientras que sus hijos, estos estaban ya dormidos en sus camitas, a pesar del ruido de los invitados que aun quedaban, pero que ya se estaban yendo, Kurokawa, con Tomoki en sus brazos, susurraba._

 _ **-Todo estuvo muy lindo, Souichi, tus hijitos sí que se esmeraron en darles una sorpresa.-**_

 _ **-Bueno, ustedes también ayudaron, gracias.-**_

 _-_ _ **Debiste ver la casa cuando venimos, era una zona de batalla.-**_ _Expresaba Tomoe riéndose._

 _ **-Pero todo salió bien al final.-**_ _Comentaba Kanako con una sonrisita enorme._

 _ **-Morinaga-kun, muchas felicidades.-**_ _Decía Matsuda._

 _ **-Bueno nosotros nos vamos.-**_

 _ **-Okey viejo tengan cuidado-**_

 _ **-Lo tendremos.,-**_

 _ **-Nosotros también nos vamos.-**_ _Exponía Hiroto cargando a su amado en su espalda._

 _ **-Raiko, baka, porque me diste tequila.-**_

 _ **-JAJAJA, no aguantas nada.-**_ _Decía la pelirroja, ayudando a Hiroto a sacar a un Isogai ebrio pero contento._

 _ **Bueno, fue lindo todo.-**_ _Decían las chicas que crearon todo es alboroto en el mundo._

 _ **-Que les vaya muy bien chicas…-**_

 _ **-Souichi…-**_ _Hablaba la médico que se posó al frente.-_ _ **Recuerda que tienes cita el lunes.-**_

 _ **-A… Siii, como olvidarlo.-**_

 _ **-¿Senpai?-**_

 _ **-Luego te explico.-**_

 _ **-Bueno Tetsuhiro, nos vamos ya.-**_

 _ **-Hikari, eres la única despierta a esta hora.-**_

 _ **-Bueno mi resistencia es muy tremenda y…-**_

 _ **-Nada de eso señorita.-**_ _Murmuraba Masaki tomándola en brazos y acariciando su cabeza_ _ **.- Se queda estudiando hasta muy tarde.-**_

 _ **-Es igual que Kunihiro.-**_ _sonreía Morinaga, despidiéndose de ambos, finalmente._

 _ **-Souichi, baka hola.-**_

 _ **-Hay no puede ser, tú ¿estabas aquí?-**_

 _ **-Siiii, Hide, el regalo, el regalo aprisa…-**_ _El guarda espaldas de quien fue el terror de Souichi en un tiempo se presentaba y demostraba un jarrón de la época antigua del antiguo recentismo de Japón.-_ _ **Mi padre te manda esto, es una valiosa reliquia y…-**_

 _ **-Creo que servirá muy bien de maseta.-**_

 _ **-¡AH!-**_

 _ **-Ya lárgate Yuchiki, cuida que no se meta en problemas Hide por favor.-**_

 _ **-HAI, Tatsumi-san, hasta pronto Morinaga-san.-**_

 _ **-Adiós.-**_

 _Ambos soltaban un suspiro enorme y Tetsuhiro agregaba.-_ _ **vaya aparecieron todos.-**_

 _ **-Es de menos, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el festival cultural de la escuela de los chicos.-**_ _Souichi estaba cansado_ _ **.-¿Y bueno que te pareció?-**_

 _ **-Fue hermoso, Souichi gracias.-**_

 _ **-Nah, a mí no me agradezcas agradécele a tus enanos que se preocuparon por hacerte esta fiesta.-**_

 _ **-Awwww, ahora mismo voy y los apapacho.-**_

 _ **-Mejor no hagas eso…-**_ _Dijo acercándose con calma para posar sus brazos en sus hombros y abrazarlo mientras le besaba sensualmente, Morinaga se sonrojo._

 _ **-Senpai…-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres, que te de mi otro regalo?-**_

 _ **-Uhhh si es lo que pienso si.-**_

 _ **-Okey entonces vamos a la habitación…-**_ _Entraron besándose y arrancándose la ropa cuando se arrojaron a la cama, Morinaga detuvo a su amado peli largo quien estaba sobre él, besando su cuello su pecho y sus labios con demencia_ _ **.-E-Espera Souichi, ¿Por qué iras el lunes a ver a Hana?-**_

 _ **-No, hablemos de eso por ahora quiero comerte.-**_

 _ **-Senpai, fogoso, me haces recordar cuando estabas insaciable y lleno de hormo…. ¡SOUICHI! ¿Estas embarazado de nuevo?-**_

 _El mencionado le observo con ojos asesinos y luego sujeto sus cachetes para alargarlo y susurrar_ _ **.-¡QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA!-**_

 _ **-Pero me dijiste que estabas tomando las anticonceptivas.-**_

 _ **-BAKAAA.-**_

 _ **-¿Souichi es cierto?-**_

 _ **-Mgggrrr…. Si.**_ _\- Sonrojo._

 _ **-¡KYAHHHHHHHHH!-**_

 _ **-Oi.-**_ _Souichi fue lanzado a un costado mientras Morinaga lo besaba en repetidas ocasiones, él se hundió en su cuello y se quedó ahí por un largo rato susurrando_

 _ **-Me haces feliz…-**_

 _ **-Ah…. Bueno, ya quería tener otro bodoque, esos enanos han crecido rápido.-**_

 _ **-Si…-**_ _Susurro con cansancio, cansancio que contagio a Souichi y ambos antes de darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos…_

 _La madrugada estaba silenciosa, su cumpleaños número 34 lo había emocionado, esa noche Tetsuhiro dormía muy bien, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que además de la fiesta sorpresa, Souichi le había confesado que serían padres de nuevo… pero esa es otra historia…_

 _Que la pases bonito Tetsuhiro…_

 _Fin…_

 _ **Buenooo! xD etto no sé si varias querrán matarme o amarme por esto… quería hacer un extra que más que extra quedo como un epilogo pero no yo no quiero seguir más ese fic por Que quedo bonito con el final que le di, aunque si hay alguna mente maniaca que quiera seguirlo dígamelo por Inbox o PM! Por ahora me despido con ese lindo relato simple y sin lemon pero emocionante n_n amo a estos chicos y amo a mi Morinaga Tetsuhiro y a Souichi Tatsumi y a sus chiquitos!**_

 _ **Espero de verdad les haya gustado se despide aurorita! Por cierto la canción es tan bella, es de una ova yaoi shonen Ai que me paso Hiro, gracias!**_

 _ **Saludos a todos en la secta y el grupo de MORINAGA TETSUHIRO FAN CLUB!**_

 _ **BYE BYE!**_


End file.
